


Sometimes You´re Still Here

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Memory´s a bitch.





	Sometimes You´re Still Here

Klaus wakes up sometimes and forgets Dave is dead. 

He sometimes forgets he ever met him. He forgets about Vietnam. 

(Not really, but for half a second. A lot can happen in half a second. People can die in that time. Their body left to bleed out through ragged gaping messy holes under your hands, torn apart by war and fellow humans. It happens, look it up.) 

Sometimes on too sharp mornings, Klaus feels something too clearly and before he can shut it down his brain has named it yearning, and sometimes it would be easier not to know anymore.


End file.
